


Please

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 2 [37]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: We'll know in a few weeks ...





	Please

Clothes off, gown on, sedative in, speculum open, uterus ready …

Fears real, anxiety astronomical, palms sweaty, face clammy, cheeks cold …

At the doctor slipped the catheter into her vagina, miniscule miracle waiting in the wings, Mulder kissed her knuckles, sweeping thumb over fingers in preoccupied rhythm …

Her mind cycled on a loop that should have driven her mad.

WhatifthisdoesntworkwillwetryagaindoiforgetaboutitwhatifitdoesntworkfuckwhatamidoingpleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseGodletthisworkpleasepleasepleaseohGodpleaseletthisworkletthisworkletthisworkwhydidthishappentomeofallthethingsthatcouldhavehappenedpleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasewhatifthisworkspleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseletthisworkohGodIlldowhateverihavetojustletthisworkpleasepleasepleasepleaseplease …

“Okay, Dana, that’s it. All done.” Leaning forward on his stool, he looked at her clouded blue eyes, “we’ll know in a few weeks.”


End file.
